The Rainbow
by Lovinging-er
Summary: James sees his little sister sad so what does he give her? The Rainbow.


****

**The Rainbow  
Summary: James sees his little sister sad so what does he give her? The Rainbow.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K, but I **_**do **_**own the plot. YEAH!  
A/N I hope you enjoy this. I had a good idea of what I was going to write in my head, I just don't know if I wrote it (typed it?) good enough so tell me what you think.**

* * *

"We'll be back in two hours kids. James, don't blow up the house, Al, don't try and reach a book higher than your head in the library and Lily" Ginny Potter turned to her five year old daughter. "Stay away from the glitter."

"Why would I want to play with the glitter?"The little red head stared up at her mother innocently. Or at least it looked innocent. Unfortunately, Ginny, who hadn't had any problems with her daughter since the glitter incident, smiled, but not fooled.

"Just be good, my bro-"The fire in the fireplace turned green, and out stepped Ronald Weasley, covered in soot and ash. He coughed as he stumbled out. The three children in the living room laughed. Uncle Ron was one of their favourite uncles, but Lily definitely loved him the best.

"UNCLE RON!"She shrieked as she threw herself across the room. Ron's eyes widened and was about to run the other way but it was too late. Lily tackled Ron to the floor like a footballer and landed on top of him. Luckily, Ginny was far too used to this happening so the floor in front of the fireplace was always covered in cushions and stuffed toys.

Ginny, James and Albus laughed at the situation before, helping Ron up.

"Maybe I shouldn't babysit for your kids anymore. Not if I'm going to be incapacitated anytime soon."Ron laughed.

"Hey Ron."Harry Potter made his way into the room, trying to fix his tie. He struggled with it for ten minutes with everyone looking amused. The saviour of the Wizarding (and muggle I guess) World, defeater of Voldemort, was getting beaten by a tie. Finally, Ginny did it for him and they left, but not before she warned, once again "Don't let Lily anywhere near the glitter, okay?" and then shuddered at the memory of the glitter incident.

Ron looked confused about this but agreed. When, the parents left, James went to his room and started planning some pranks he could play on his Uncle George at the next family reunion, Al went to the library so that he could research about the history of various other Wizarding schools and Lily was about to walk upstairs when Ron remembered what his sister said about the glitter.

"Wait, Lily."The little redhead looked at her Uncle and ran to him obediently, her brown eyes sparkled.

"Why don't I tell you about my First Year at Hogwarts."He didn't know why, but that was the first thing that came to his mind. Finally, after 15 minutes, Lily's mind was filled with Quidditch, mirrors, chess pieces and three headed dogs. Then she sat down in an armchair and started thinking. You see, Lily was extraordinarily smart for her age, and thought or a great deal of time each day, but not as much as now.

Finally, Ron started to get worried so when James came downstairs, he asked the latter to talk to her. James agreed but when he walked up to his sister, he saw tears in her eyes.

"What is it Lils?"He asked, using her old nickname.

"Uncle Ron was telling me about his days on Hogwarts."Was all she said. James frowned.

"And..."

"You'll be going to Hogwarts soon."James still looked confused. Lily sighed.

"You're going to leave me."Finally, he got it.

"I won't leave you. I never will."Lily looked up at her older brother, as if she was unsure if she should believe him or not.

"Of course you will. You have to go-James cut her off.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"The extremely clever five year old asked. James looked outside.

"Do you see that rainbow outside?"Lily nodded. It had just stopped raining ten minutes ago and a rainbow was now looking at them from outside their window. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The colours brought hope to the grey sky.

"I am giving that rainbow, to you."Now it was time for Lily to frown.

"You can't give me a rainbow."The five year old stated. James laughed at how someone so young could be so firm.

"But I just did. So whenever you see that rainbow, you'll know that I'm with you. That I'm watching over you. That I still love you. Because you're my little sister. I'll always look after you. Remeber that. And if you don't, well the rainbow is the for a reminder. Even when you can't bear it, look at a rainbow, any rainbow, and remember I'm still there for you."Lily nodded and her older brother dried her tears with his sleeve and walked her up to her room, so she could get her nap and just to be certain there was no repeat of the glitter incident *shudder*.

* * *

**Twenty Years Later**  
"Okay, it's starting in less than twenty minutes people, get ready."August Longbottom, Maid of Honour for the wedding of Lily Potter and her brother, Frank Longbottom was shouting orders at people. She was about to freak out after not having Lily in her sight for twenty nine seconds when she spotted her next to the window looking thoughtful.

August smiled sadly. "I'm sorry James couldn't be here."She told the bride. Lily blinked back her tears.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault he didn't see the car his way."That's right, James Sirius Potter, auror of the century (right after his father and Uncle Ron), was killed by an SUV. A big black SUV with a drunk driver and three drunk passengers. And that definitely wasn't August's fault.

Lily smile reassuringly and the Maid of Honour nodded. This wasn't a time to dwell on the past. THEY HAD A FREAKING WEDDING TO PREPARE!

"Okay, the dress is new, the tiara from your great great Aunt Muriel is something old and borrowed and your-YOU DON'T HAVE SOMETHING BLUE!"August exclaimed. She started hyperventilating. How could she have forgotten something like this. Every single detail had to be absolutely perfect.

"Don't worry-"August cut Lily off.

"DON'T WORRY? DON'T WORRY? How am I to NOT WORRY?"August banged her head against the wall.

"You just...Don't...Worry."The bride thought about what she had just said and nearly banged her head against the wall too for her stupid explanation.

"I have something blue, don't worry."Lily soothed. August looked up surprised. Lily didn't own one blue thing. Not one shirt, not one shade of eye shadow was blue. She didn't even have blue ink when it was in fashion in fifth year.

August didn't know why, but she thought that it maybe had to do with the fact that James told her that blue was the colour of weakness. And Lily Luna Potter was not weak, she simply...Wasn't strong.

"Really? You have something blue?"August asked. Lily nodded and looked out the window again at the wet ground. The rain had stopped ten minutes before, but it didn't really matter since the wedding was indoors.

But she wasn't looking at the laughing children in their warm parkas, playing with their parents or older siblings in the park across the street. She didn't look at the soggy autumn leaves scattered along the sidewalk, without leaving a single square inch. It looked like a colourful paintjob.

No, she was looking at the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Each colour beautiful, and each colour was hers. Lily smiled and blinked back the tears once more. She swore she could see James' smile in the blue streak going across the sky. She _knew _she could. There was still a piece of him with her. He truly was still watching over her, even when he wasn't there.

"Yeah."Lily smiled back at the sky. "I have the rainbow."

******

* * *

**

A/N So, once again, what do you think? Good, bad...What else is there besides good and bad? Just please review, or I'll get Lily to come to your house and give a replay of the 'Glitter Incident' (Shudder). Maybe I'll write a fanfic on the 'Glitter Incident'. What do you think? The only way to let me know is for you to review so come on! REVIEW!


End file.
